


Pale Shadow, She's a Dragon

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Charlotte's curiosity over Anna's nighttime business activities opens her up to an insane world where she learns that having sex for money is perhaps the gateway into a rich husband in need of a trophy wife that she's waiting for. Anonymous commission.





	Pale Shadow, She's a Dragon

"What is it that has you coming back to Laslow's room?" Charlotte asked, standing with her arms crossed as she stared at Anna, leaving the lech's bedroom with a brilliant smile. She had been trying to 'spend more time around' Prince Xander in her pursuit of the crown prince's 'heart', and she noticed just how much time Xander's retainer Laslow was spending with Anna. The idea that Anna would suffer the flirt for any length of time was a surprise to Charlotte, and she decided it was only fair she confront her about it, not so much to solve the matter of why, but to find out if Laslow was a generous lover who Charlotte should get her hooks into while she could. Paying attention to his flirting and humouring him could be very profitable for her.

"If I said the shining force of his personality, you wouldn't believe me, would you?" Anna asked, looking at the jingling coin purse she held onto and counting the gold pieces inside of the bag for the third time since she'd gotten up from his bed.

"Not while you're thumbing through that money, no," Charlotte said, keeping her arms cross. "Especially not when we're talking about Laslow."

Anna looked up and down the hallway a few times, feeling out whether or not they had enough privacy for it, before she leaned in slowly closer, a smile spreading across her lips. "Very well then, Charlotte. I'm whoring myself out to Inigo. To a lot of lonely men in the Nohrian army, in fact. Men with more coin than company, and a willingness to part with that coin if it means they get to fuck me." She watched as Charlotte stared in absolute confusion, a smile creeping stronger across Anna's lips as she flaunted this opportunity and pushed her advantage. "And of course I can mention all of this because I know that you're interested."

"Excuse me?" Charlotte's posture had held firm against the reality and weirdness of everything she was doing here, but she couldn't for the life of her keep steady against the abruptness and insanity of Anna's words, accusatory and sudden. "Excuse you! I am not a whore, Anna. You should have more respect for yourself, and think higher of your--how many coins are in that purse?"

"I charge 300 gold per climax. I'd be happy to let you in on that and take a small cut of only fifty gold a pop for 'introducing' a new side of you to some of my favorite boys." Anna knew she had the advantage now, and flaunted it plainly, openly, wicked in her approach and in the way that she stared at her.

Charlotte almost reached forward and offered a hand to Anna, but she tugged back, panic and reason setting in as she realized how out of line this was, how insane this sounded. She was "I shouldn't... I'm so close to having my claws into Prince Xand--I mean, to making Prince Xander love me, and I can't throw that all away to suck someone else's cock for money." It sounded amazing, it really did. Sex for money was what the gold digging warrior already wanted anyway, but she was making so much progress, she couldn't dare risk the feelings that were bound to ensue if she dared risk those things now. "You can find someone else, who doesn't need to worry about Prince Xande--"

"I sucked Xander's cock last night and if you impress my first boy in mind I'll set you up to get triple penetrated by all three princes of Nohr."

Anna's interruption changed everything, as Charlotte stuck her hand out for Anna to shake, ready now to accept something absolutely insane in the name of complete indulgence now. The only obstacle to Charlotte ever considering not becoming a whore had just been broken through and now the chance of becoming the for-money concubine of the princes of Nohr was way more appealing than anything she could do applying fake sweetness to every conversation she crammed her way into with Prince Xander.  
************************  
"You poor thing, Anna doesn't have the tits I do, no wonder you keep having to pay her for services. She's not taking care of you." Pushing her very ample chest right into Laslow's face, Charlotte got direct and wicked in what she was doing, straddling his lap and teasing his cock with her hands. "And now she's so desperate that she's paying someone with a better body than her to see if it can fix you. And that's what I'm here for now, so just relax, lie back, and let me use my chest to get you off like you've deserved, you poor stud."

Laslow liked this side of Charlotte. She was so blatant and open with her softness, humouring him like never before, giving him something that had him steadily more and more appreciative of what came with it all. She was always a little sweet, hiding her dark side from men for the most part, but she was far more receptive to him now than ever before, and he was happy to give in to the idea of something that felt hollow. But then, he was already paying women for sex, that hollowness was expected.

Charlotte sank down to her knees, and she hated how big Laslow's cock was. "Of all the men in Nohr to be so hung," she lamented, grasping the base of his cock and starting to stroke it while she brought licks and adoring kisses along the length of his cock. "I'm going to start you with my mouth, but I see so much cock here that it can tame my tits easily. I just want it to be as smooth as possible when I do." Knowing a fat bag of gold awaited her at the end of this, Charlotte gave in to his cock and gave it exactly what it wanted, what Laslow deserved. It was insane to think she was actually doing this, to think she was this focused on such an insane situation and a treatment completely out of control, but it was precisely that weirdness that made this a situation holding Charlotte's interest now; she had done a lot to court men and find profit. This was a new one, but one she should have already humoured by now.

Charlotte didn't have the time or the patience to play coy here. She wanted to earn her money and play out this whole insane mess, caring more about giving up to it than she did about anything else going on here. This held her interest in the most peculiar of ways, a big cock before her that craved attention, and she was able to benefit directly from what she could do to it, and underneath all of that was the promise that if she did well enough with Laslow, she would find 'audience' with princes and be their whore too. What could have been any better than this? Charlotte was determined now, eager to give up fully to these ideas and everything that came with them.

So she took his cock head in her mouth, very abrupt in how she began to suck him on deep, hand holding around his base and jerking steadily, providing a limit to how far she could go. He throbbed within the embrace of her grip and her mouth, and she knew she had him where she wanted him, and that he would stay there. She pressed on bolder, stronger, giving herself fully to this weirdness as she took him on carefully, drawing back to lavish him with licks and kisses. It was ecstatic and excessive, a show of chaos and hunger almost too weird and hot for her to really be prepared for any of it, but Charlotte had no hang-ups here and no reason to want to wait. She just took him on and embraced the chaos that swelled up inside of her as the moment carried her away.

"You're amazing," Laslow groaned ,the eagerness and enthusiasm behind Charlotte's indulgence of his body driving him wild. He hadn't expected this much out of Charlotte, hadn't thought she was going to be this enthusiastic and ready in the pace of what she was doing. After all, she was doing this for the first time, inexperienced at playing the prostitute. But that didn't stop or even slow Charlotte down, and he marveled at the eagerness she showed his cock from the word go.

Chasing more of that praise, Charlotte pushed on bolder, sucking and stroking his cock until it was all nice and slick, until she had thoroughly prepared and treated him, at which point the formidable blonde went right into something more, pushing up off of his cock and shoving forward, her face leaning in toward his as she pushed her chest against his lap and grasped her ample tits firmly, pushing them together and moving fluidly into a titfuck sudden and confident enough to completely confuse and startle Laslow. "Like I said, you need a woman like me more than you could ever need Anna."

Laslow couldn't help but agree on at least some level, feeling the amazing embrace of Charlotte's big tits wrapped around his shaft, heaving up and down with the confidence and firmness of completely merciless treatment. Charlotte didn't have the time, patience, or control to be anything other than ready to satisfy him, and she put her best asset to work in tending to his cock now, desperate and firm in her approach, in the ways she pressed on and gave him everything, gave him sensation and heat that nothing could stop, and she was happy to embrace it all. For once, Laslow's lecherous gaze felt warming, felt exciting, felt like something she was able to enjoy and appreciate now like she hadn't felt before, something that she could truly appreciate.

The money had already been arranged, laying on the sugar and the sex was just a matter of completing the transaction, but Charlotte found it rather freeing; she didn't have to worry about whether or not anything would work, she could just go on and enjoy the benefits of per-arranged success. It was a nice change of pace for Charlotte, something that had her melting into the throes of excitement and heat that she was happy to tend to. With how big Laslow's cock was, she could even lean down and suck on the head while she kept the pace up with her chest, adding another dimension to the pleasure, bringing more still to the table and giving her something she could get only more eager and deep into as she let herself go.

The wannabe casanova's cock throbbed under her touch, and Charlotte felt like she was really hitting her stride in all of this, felt like she was bringing it all together so perfectly and tightly that she couldn't keep track of all these thoughts upon her, dizzily chasing something down deeper and stronger through absolute need. This was a feeling too hot for words to grasp, and Laslow's moans kept her moving stronger, quicker, more firmly giving up everything to him and satisfying all of his urges and his desires. "You poor thing, forget about that greedy, flat-chested tramp. You need men to take care of you now, I see that. You can just shake some gold my way whenever you want, Laslow, and I promise to give your cock the love it deserves without hesitation. Even if it means slipping out of the dining hall to treat your cock just around the corner."

Charlotte's seductive promises were more than enough to drive Laslow over the edge. He groaned and gasped, pleasure seizing hold of him and overwhelming him as he gave up to all of it. His cock erupted very suddenly, gushing thick shots of sticky spunk all over the tops of her breasts, leaving her feeling like an overwhelmed and eager mess now. But she took it all in stride, welcoming Laslow's indulgence and cooing sweetly as she stared up at him, satisfied with her handiwork and everything she had done to satisfy him. And hopefully, to earn her way up to her real goal: a sex kitten for rich, powerful princes.  
*******************************  
"I'm so happy you three took an interest in me," Charlotte said as she shifted into Corrin's lap, hand on his cock. She couldn't show up naked for her date with the princes of Nohr. She had on a set of lacy blue lingerie that emphasized all of her body, a bra with exposed nipples, panties with heart-shaped keyholes over her ass and her pussy to allow her to get fucked while clad in this high quality clothing... Sure, it had cost a few hundred gold to Anna for the set, but it was an investment, one that she gave in earnest along with Anna's share of her earnings from this princely date. Anna was her pimp now, and Charlotte felt better about it than she had any damn right now. "I know I'm not a noble-born woman, but I promise, I can satisfy you like only a true queen could."

There wasn't much subtlety in her advance, as she felt Leo grasp her hips and come up behind her, while Xander stepped in toward her lips, his cock the biggest of the three princes but not by as much as she was expecting. Corrin and Leo were both considerably gifted as well, the royals all showing off admirable, amazing cocks that Charlotte craved inside of her, shifting and fidgeting in position as she readied herself for the pleasure to come, for the excitement and bliss soon upon her. Whoring herself out to Laslow had been fun. Whoring herself out to princes? This was basically everything she'd been wanting out of life anyway but with none of the commitment.

Guiding Corrin's dick into her first, she took her time with this, as Leo began to pump steadily into her ass with his heavily lubricated cock and Xander ran his fingers through her hair and guided his tip toward her lips. There was no shame in the mutual advance everyone gave into, the accepting pleasure and excitement that soon ensued amid the swell of lustful confidence guiding Charlotte into her task. Three men at once. She wouldn't have ever imagined she was capable of this, but she wanted it now more than she could handle, craving the idea of giving herself to this pleasure and letting them have her, letting them do whatever they wanted to her.

Three big, royal cocks sinking into her body was a dream come true for Charlotte, and she couldn't contain her excitement now, moaning louder and stronger as she rocked on back and forth in needy, approving delight. Everything she did was an expression of her winding appetites now, a show of hunger and lust taking her on stronger and deeper as she worked in motions greedy and wicked, throwing firm confidence and utterly uncontrolled motions on into the thrill of getting fucked. The boys took her at once, filling her holes and patiently fucking her, letting the tension build, and Charlotte had to wonder how often the three brothers did this. How often they fucked a woman together after paying her money. Anna had put this together with such ease, after all; surely this was her doing and her brilliance.

Not that such an idea bothered Charlotte. This pleasure was too potent and fierce for her to have any worries of that sort. She was shameless about giving herself to this pleasure fully, feeling the differences in how the brothers had their way with her as the sensations began to rise up and they fell into their grooves. Corrin from below thrust up into Charlotte with a steadiness and firmness that showed he was happy letting her take charge, his hands upon her heaving breasts and having plenty of time playing with them as he took on a more passive role. Leo, seemingly eager to impress his older brothers, fucked Charlotte's ass with deep strokes and a firm speed that sorely lacked confidence, making up for it with gusto and firmness instead. Xander, with his fingers tangled into Charlotte's hair, fucked her mouth with shallow strokes, never going too hard or too rough, a consummate gentleman even with his balls slapping against her chin.

There was a lot going on here that left Charlotte dizzy. A lot of promise she saw in each of the princes' actions. Seeing them in the bedroom and knowing what each was capable of was an invaluable lesson now for Charlotte, because she could learn her way through what each of them was like, better tailor her flirtations to the pleasures before her. It was a chaotic situation, but Charlotte felt capable of piercing through all of that madness to zero in on the parts that mattered, to focus on the ways she could play this mess and satisfy her deepest cravings, growing stronger and darker with each pass as she gave herself up to all of this bliss, craving more and more of sensations completely lost to senseless hunger and bliss.

The idea of having three princess fucking her holes, the sex toy for three royal brothers all happily indulging in their classy whore for the night, was something that would not have been possible a short while ago, but now it was all that Charlotte craved, urging her to buck on stronger and needier, to satisfy these three without hesitation. To suck Xander's cock down greedily while her hips thrashed between Corrin's firmness and Leo's need to prove himself. There was a lot going on here and she felt capable of dealing with all of it now, invincible and bold in her pursuit of carnal delights growing stronger and fiercer by the second. There was so much to enjoy and so little time to give up to all of of it.

Sweet groans of men loving the pleasures of Charlotte's perfect body only further excited her. She was convinced of that perfection, ready to completely succumb to pleasures so lost to sight and so out of control that she couldn't think straight any more, giving herself up to the chaos and the lust of a situation getting too crazed to keep track of. Everything she did involved something brilliant, something hot, and Charlotte couldn't hold back now, couldn't slow down. She needed to get fucked, needed to give up completely to feelings so potent and so fierce that her head spun, but still she pushed on, showing off her sexual prowess and her willingness to abandon everything now for the sake of these appetites.

Charlotte's strong work ethic even in the face of bliss and delirium brought her the validation she craved, as three princes lost themselves to her body's seductive delights in one fell stroke. Cocks pushed deep into her, throbbing and pulsing with the thrill of salty bliss, giving Charlotte so much cum to enjoy and savour, an eager mess sucking it all down and embracing molten heat. She took this all in stride, her own orgasm surging through her as the princes pumped her full of cum, rewarding her with the thrill of something so powerful and relieving that she couldn't imagine ever not wanting this beautiful fate. It made her crave a princely groom even more, but in the meantime, she knew she was going to have so much to enjoy simply by giving herself to them.

Charlotte may have been a long time off from becoming the bride of a powerful Nohrian royal, but until such a time came, she had found an angle to be their whore, and she was going to use that to form the bond vital to turn the job of whore into the job of queen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
